Wyatt Wingfoot (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Keewazi land in the Southwestern United States, formerly SHIELD Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = 6'5" | Weight = 260 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = SHIELD agent | Education = | Origin = Came into existence when Franklin Richards created a pocket universe to save his parents and their allies from death when they sacrificed their life to destroy Onslaught. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Lee; Brandon Choi | First = Fantastic Four Vol 2 4 | Death = Heroes Reborn Ashema Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = When the Fantastic Four and the Avengers sacrificed their lives to destroy Onslaught, Franklin Richards, the son of the Fantastic Four's Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman subconsciously created a pocket universe to save their lives. There they spent an entire year reliving living new lives "reborn" into a reality where they had recently gained their abilities that vaguely mirror how they gained their powers originally. Franklin's new universe was populated by recreations of many heroes, allies, and foes. Among these creations was one based on the Fantastic Four's long time ally, Wyatt Wingfoot. Although only being as old as the creation of this pocket universe, this Wyatt Wingfoot had his own "past". Not much is known about this realities Wyatt, except for the fact, like his Earth-616 counterpart, he is a member of the Keewazi tribe. Presumably much of his past is based on his counterpart, however unlike his Earth-616 counterpart, this version of Wyatt's present history at least is vastly different. In this reality, Wyatt became a member of SHIELD. When someone in the Eastern European continent of Latveria had been hacking into the Storm Foundation's computer database to learn information about Project: Excelsior (a space project initiated by Reed Richards to examine a coming spatial anomaly) he found himself captured and made prisoner of Dr. Doom who, while in league with alien Skrulls, sought to capture the Silver Surfer, the cause of coming anomaly, so that they might find a way to steal his vast cosmic powers. In order to facilitate this plot, one Skrull named Kl'rt used his shape changing powers to pose as Wingfoot and took full control of the project. Their plot involved trying to subdue the Surfer with a nuclear weapon, which led to the creation of the Fantastic Four. Wyatt eventually broke out of his Latverian prison and made it back to the States and sought the aid of Reed Richards, unaware that it was much too late. Finding only the Thing and Human Torch at the Baxter Building, who after being betrayed by the Skrull impostor of Wingfoot, attack Wyatt until he could straighten the situation out and tell them everything that had happened. At this time, Reed and Sue had travelled to Wakanda to search for data collected during the event that had given them their powers. They ended up crashing in the nation and, with its ruler The Black Panther, were captured and taken to Latveria. Wyatt accompanied Ben and Johnny to Latveria to free Reed, Sue and the Panther which led to a battle against the cosmic powered Kl'rt. They eventually won the battle, which saw the Silver Surfer freed, Kl'rt and his Skrull allies killed, and Doom's castle destroyed. Presumably after this episode, Wyatt resumed his position with SHIELD. Much later, after most of the heroes returned to Earth-616, this Earth was plagued by the machinations of The Dreaming Celestial, who's manipulations created global chaos. At some point during this crisis Wyatt was forced to pilot a giant robot modelled after the Keewazi god Toomazooma and protect the temple of the Dreaming Celestial which was located on Keewazi land. When Dr. Doom returned to this pocket dimension seeking to liberate Earth and rule it, he traveled to the temple with his bodyguard and confidant Lancer and Lancer was forced to battle the Toomazooma robot while Doom ventured into the temple to free the Celestial Ashema. The battle ended in Lancer destroying the Toomazooma armour and freeing Wyatt. His current fate following this battle is unknown. | Powers = Wyatt Wingfoot has no super-human abilities. | Abilities = Wyatt has the benefit of SHIELD training. | Strength = Wyatt Wingfoot has the average strength of a man his age and height that engages in regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Wyatt at one point had access to SHIELD's vast array of equipment. At one point he had a mind control device while he piloted Toomazooma. | Transportation = Wyatt has the transportation resources of SHIELD at his disposal. | Weapons = While an agent of SHIELD, Wyatt had access to the typical SHIELD arsenal. Later, he would pilot the Toomazooma armour. This gigantic battle suit was fashioned to resemble the Keewazi god Toomazooma. It was armed with a laser cannons in it's hands. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Heroes Reborn